Hogar
by SkullFaerie
Summary: SkullFaerie's Home fanfic lovingly translated into Spanish by Komilia F. Jenius.
1. Historia 1

**HOGAR**

**Introducción**: Esta historia esta dividida en 3 partes que son escritas en colaboración por arcangelus, emochinchilla, forgottendiary, nickelwit y stenshin. El tema fue hogar y la inspiración vino de esta imagen : i22. photobucket. com/albums /b301/steshin (corta y pega la dirección en tu navegador omitiendo los espacios).

**Traducción**: Komilia F Jenius.

**Historia 1**

**Contribución de**: arcangelus, emochinchilla, forgottendiary, nickelwit y steshin

Sheryl frunció su ceño descontenta detrás de su antifaz, mientras escuchaba el rugido del motor del auto por encima de la plática en el radio. Se cruzó de brazos y golpeteaba su pie contra el piso del auto de forma impaciente.

¡Saotome Alto! Ella grito ¿Cuánto tiempo me tendrás sin conocimiento de esta gran sorpresa tuya?

"Espera, solo espera, será muy pronto" El murmuró, mientras la luz del semáforo cambiaba a rojo, de todas formas el hábilmente logro dar la vuelta, logrando esquivar el tráfico y seguido por el sonido de cláxones enojados, y tan solo lo hizo con una mano sobre el volante.

Solo por que se hizo de un renombre como el legendario piloto de VF, él creía que podía manejar cualquier cosa de manera virtuosa.

Y obviamente Sheryl inmediatamente estaría en desacuerdo de no ser por que tenía los ojos cubiertos.

Fiel a sus palabras, no tardaron mucho en llegar a su destino.

Sheryl fue guiada cuidadosamente por las manos suaves de él. Le quito el antifaz; ella jadeo al contemplar la vista desde uno de los puntos para observación del Frontier.

Sheryl volvió a suspirar por la sorpresa que le provocaba la vista delante de ella. Se dirigió a Alto que estaba parado junto a ella.

"Es como antes—en nuestra cita"

"ah ". Alto confirmaba confirmándolo con un gesto e introduciendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

Sus dedos se entrelazaron en el frió barandal de metal en lo que hacia una gran inhalación.

Dime Alto… Sheryl ladeaba un poco su cabeza para poder observarlo de reojo… ¿esto también es una cita?

Yo solo pensaba que tú… es decir nosotros necesitábamos un descanso.

Y si eso me serviría como pretexto para una cita…

El sonrió tan solo por pensarlo.

…Pero jamás se dio cuenta que lo dijo por muy imperceptible que fuera.

"OH". Sheryl levanto una ceja al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a un Alto sonrojado.

Un par de brazos delgados se poso sobre sus hombros.

Se acerco un poco más, sus labios rozando el oído de Alto.

Así que le susurro ¿esto culminara contigo llevándome a casa?

Alto emitió un sonido de susto mientras rompía el contacto. Sheryl se burlaba alegremente de él. ¡Eres un tonto Alto!

¡Demonios Sheryl! Gritaba él.

"Ah bueno" , ella sacudía su cabello y lo miraba con una mezcla de presunción y diversión. "Dudo que tengas las agallas para hacer algo por el estilo".

¡No!

Se supone que debería de estar acostumbrado a este tipo de comentarios procedentes de ella pensó para si mismo. Y aun así el los consideraba como si fueran términos cariñosos.

"Pero Alto" Ella le sonrió antes de regresar su vista al panorama.

"Gracias por mostrarme esto"

Sheryl hizo una pausa para absorber todos los detalles que pudiera.

"Frontier ha sido mi hogar y todo esto…" Sheryl extendía sus manos para señalarlo… "me recuerda lo que esta en juego, lo que tú y yo y todos los demás debemos proteger".

Ella le dedico una mirada a Alto remarcándolo como solía hacerlo.

"Es por eso Alto que debes hacer lo mejor como piloto, por que yo cantare hasta morir si es necesario"

Por un momento Alto se sentía intimidado. Pero su cara se suavizo mostrando una sonrisa.

"si".


	2. Historia 2

**HOGAR**

**Introducción**: Esta historia esta dividida en 3 partes que son escritas en colaboración por arcangelus, emochinchilla, forgottendiary, nickelwit y stenshin. El tema fue hogar y la inspiración vino de esta imagen : i22. photobucket. com/albums /b301/steshin (corta y pega la dirección en tu navegador omitiendo los espacios).

**Traducción**: Komilia F Jenius.

**Historia 2**

**Contribución de**: nickelwit

La mano de Alto la empujo y Sheryl se encontró a si misma contemplando el interior de una estructura tipo cabaña que Alto había construido con el equipo de supervivencia temporal. Extrañamente era muy parecida a los cientos que fueron distribuidos a otros colonos que preferían dormir debajo de un cielo estrellado que permanecer dentro de la nave esperando que se construyeran edificios.

Estaba amueblado con pedazos de su Valkyrie roto. El tren de aterrizaje era su perchero , El asiento eyectado que estaba chamuscado estaba colocado cerca de un catre plegable. Ella sabía que el reciclaje era inculcado en cada ciudadano del Frontier pero esto era extremoso.

Alto señalaba un pedazo de armadura con el escudo del SMS que se encontraba en una esquina. "Para mantener tus cosas a salvo", Alto se sonrojaba. "Digo so…solo si quieres visitarme de nuevo… en lugar de acarrear tus cosas desde las naves es mejor dejar algunas aquí en lugar de…" El balbuceaba "No espera yo puedo ir a tu…"

"Se supone que debes decir Okaeri-Nasai* " Sheryl murmuró con una sonrisa antes de silenciarlo con un beso.

*Okaeri-Nasai Bienvenido a casa.


	3. Historia 3

**HOGAR**

**Introducción**: Esta historia esta dividida en 3 partes que son escritas en colaboración por arcangelus, emochinchilla, forgottendiary, nickelwit y stenshin. El tema fue hogar y la inspiración vino de esta imagen : i22. photobucket. com/albums /b301/steshin (corta y pega la dirección en tu navegador omitiendo los espacios).

**Traducción**: Komilia F Jenius.

**Historia 3**

**Contribución de**: steshin

Cuando Sheryl era una niña pequeña, siempre había soñado con vivir en un palacio adecuado para una princesa con rosas y un príncipe. Siempre se considero a si misma como la pequeña vagabunda , que vagaba por las noches frías llenas de miseria. Solitaria y necesitada.

Ella creció deseando ser otra clase de personaje como la Cenicienta o Blanca Nieves. Cualquier hermoso personaje estaría bien a excepción del de la pequeña vagabunda.

Su deseo se hizo realidad.

Su hada madrina Grace O'Connor llego, ofreciéndole su mano con la promesa de sueños hechos realidad. Sheryl tomo esa mano y se convirtió en Cenicienta. Ya no usaba harapos si no hermosos vestidos de satín y seda . Los príncipes se inclinaban ante ella cumpliendo cada capricho y solo pidiendo un baile. Su mundo se pinto de líricos e imágenes extravagantes.

Ella conoció a su príncipe… quien parecía más una princesa y se enamoro.

Pero entonces el reloj marco la media noche.

Y de pronto ya no era Cenicienta si no Blanca Nieves enfrentando a su madrastra malvada. Sheryl huyo de su cólera y se encontró a si misma en brazos de su amado príncipe.

En ese momento Sheryl fue feliz…Contenta con el calor de él… pero entonces se dio cuenta que él solo sentía lastima por ella y estaba enamorado de otra princesa.

Sheryl se sintió como la sirenita.

Sufriendo por un amor no correspondido, Sheryl enfrasco en su corazón todo el dolor y la angustia y escapo de él.

Entonces regreso a ser la pequeña vagabunda. De regreso a la soledad y al dolor de no poder llamar a alguien.

Sheryl sintió que sucumbía ante el frió y las palabras de desesperanza, hundiéndose poco a poco en la muerte.

Cuando ella miro hacía arriba, encontró a su príncipe, que sostenía un cristal resbaladizo con forma de un pendiente reluciente…

--- Abre tus manos---

Honestamente Alto ¿de que se trata todo esto? Una Sheryl temporalmente ciega preguntaba mientras Alto cubría los ojos de ella con una mano.

No preguntes solo hazlo

Bien, Bien ¡Dios!

Escucho un tintineo y después sintió algo frió caer en la palma de sus manos.

Sin verlo, ella sabía que era una llave…

Alto retiro su mano para que Sheryl pudiera ver la puerta principal de su nueva casa.

Bueno ¿Qué opinas? El sonrió

Sheryl contenía su llanto y tomo la mano de Alto, con una voz temblorosa ella dijo.

Esto es mejor que cualquier cuento de hadas.


End file.
